Silver and Sapphire
by WitChan
Summary: Lithiumshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In the afternoon, a beautiful girl named Sapphire heading towards Rustboro City while skipping happily. Two of her friends, Ruby and Wally, told her that people can enter a Pokemon tournament battle for free in Mauville City. Being an addict over Pokemon battles and all, she'll go there. She had a Pokemon that could fly her there, but she'd rather walk instead.

Near the exit of Petalburg Woods, she saw a red-haired boy sitting near the bushes, alone. Smiling, he rushed towards the boy to join him. "Hi there," Sapphire said.

"Hi," he said.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm Silver, by the way."

"Silver. The name's Sapphire," Sapphire said.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire," Silver said.

"Are you trainer? Just asking," Sapphire asked.

"I am. You?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's nice. Where are you from, by the way?"

"Jotho," Silver replied.

"Jotho, huh? I've heard from that the city and towns are great places to live, especially Goldenrod City."

"Yeah, it's true."

"Well, that's enough talking for now. I'll see you later," Sapphire said, getting up.

"Where are you going, Sapphire?" Silver asked.

"To Mauville City, so I can enter a free Pokemon tournament. It should be fun, since I love Pokemon battles and all," Sapphire replied.

"I see. Good luck."

"Thanks," Sapphire said. Now she left him behind, while he stared her ass. He thought it looked nice like her beautiful face.

Sometime later, Sapphire returned to Petalburg Wood, feeling happy. There, she saw Silver sitting in the same spot again. "Hi, Sapphire. How was the tournament?"

"Fantastic, man! And the best part about it is that I won!" Sapphire replied.

"Congrats, Sapphire. So how did you win?"

"It was simple. I used my Hydreigon to dominate most of my opponents, and that was it."

"Ah. Mind if I test your Hydreigon in a Pokemon battle?" Silver asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sapphire replied. Moving inches away from Silver as he got up, she pulled a pokeball out of her pocket. She then threw it on the ground before a shiny Hydreigon came out of it.

Now Silver released his Pokemon, and it was a Feraligatr holding the same item as Hydreigon, a Life Orb. "Dragon Dance, Feraligatr!"

"Destroy him with Dragon Pulse!" Sapphire ordered, pointing her finger towards the Water-type.

Doing as told, the Hydreigon attack Feraligatr with a shock wave generated by her gaping mouth. It knocked the starter Pokemon out cold. "YES!" Sapphire exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Go, Mamoswine!" Silver said, and he entered the Mamoswine in battle. "Icicle Crash!"

"Try to flinch him with Dark Pulse!"

The Hydreigon released a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts, flinching her opponent. "Damn," Silver cursed. "Ice Shard!"

"Dark Pulse again!"

The Mamoswine hurled a chunk of ice before throwing it towards Hydreigon, giving her decent damage. After the brutal Pokemon retaliated with another Dark Pulse, the Mamoswine blacked out.

Next up was Mienshao, and Silver yelled, "Hi Jump Kick!"

"Dodge her attack before using Dragon Pulse, Hydreigon!"

The Fighting-type stretched her leg towards Hydreigon, but missed as the Dark-type dodged it. That causes Mienshao to damage herself. Now the Hydreigon smashed her with Dragon Pulse, knocking her out.

"So much for the move's accuracy..." Silver said, releasing a Bronzong with a Rocky Helmet. "Black her out with Gyro Ball!"

"Shred it hard with Focus Blast!"

The Hydreigon heightened her mental focus and unleashed her power, exposing Bronzong's weak spot. As it retaliated with Gyro Ball, the Hydreigon collided near Sapphire and she couldn't move.

"You got another Pokemon with you?" Silver asked.

"Yes, and it's a Lucario!" Sapphire replied. She had other Pokemon besides Hydreigon and Lucario. The Pokemon are Jolteon, Floatzel, Sceptile, and Alakazam. She rarely used them, especially if Hydreigon and Lucario aren't knocked out in a battle.

After releasing Lucario, she said, "Crunch!"

"Shake the ground with Earthquake!"

Rushing towards the Bronzong, Lucario bit it with his teeth. That knocked it out. "Dugtrio! Go!"

Dugtrio was the fifth Pokemon Silver had. Speaking of Silver, he ordered, "Earthquake!"

"Extremespeed, Lucario!"

Moving fast, the Lucario assaulted Dugtrio using his feet. The Dugtrio blacked out because Lucario exposed her weak spot. "Ugh... If not for that critical hit..." Silver said. The last Pokemon he suddenly entered in battle was Mewtwo.

"A Mewtwo, eh? Nice," Sapphire said. "Use Extremespeed again!"

"Smash him with an Aura Sphere!"

The Lucario used Extremespeed again, but it didn't do much thanks to Mewtwo decent defense. Speaking of Mewtwo, it loosed a blast of aura power from deep within its body at Lucario. The Lucario could not move after the attack.

As Sapphire put Jolteon in battle, she said, "Paralyze it with Thunderbolt!"

"Psystrike, Mewtwo!"

The Electric-type struck her for using a wicked Thunderbolt, but she didn't paralyze it. The legendary used Psystrike next, knocking her out.

"Okay... Go, Sceptile!" Sapphire said, and she put the starter out to face Mewtwo. "Leaf Storm, Sceptile!"

"Ice Beam, Mewtwo!"

With the Choice Scarf the Sceptile was holding, he launched a pack of leaves towards Mewtwo, and that knocked it out.

"I win!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Good battle, Sapphire. It was fun," Silver said, putting his Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"Agreed," Sapphire said, also doing the same to her Pokemon.

"I hope you don't mind answering this question, Sapphire, but do you have a special someone? You know, like a boyfriend?"

"I don't. Do you have one yourself?"

"No," Silver replied, giving Sapphire that seductive look on his face as he reached closer to her. "Sapphire... I think I love you. You're the cutest thing I've ever seen..."

"You love me...?" Sapphire asked, feeling a bit surprised. No one has ever told Sapphire those kind words. Silver responded as he nodded his head. "Silver..." Sapphire said. She smiled seconds later. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she shut her eyes. Closing his eyes, too, he attacked her tongue with his, both had them swirling on one another. The blushing from their cheeks rose heavily, while grabbing each other's ass.

Breaking up the kiss after five minutes, he pulled both of Sapphire's shorts and underwear, exposing her cunt and ass. Sapphire spread those cute legs hers as Silver showed his erected cock to her. After joining Sapphire, he plunged his cock inside her cunt and moved his hips.

"Ah. Feels great," Sapphire said, moaning as she took each thrust from Silver's cock.

"Yeah, it does," Silver said.

"Can you go faster?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes," Silver replied, and he moved his hips faster.

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about," Sapphire said. Her decent-sized breasts were moving in the same rate as Silver's sack. "Don't stop. Please don't stop," Sapphire added. Her breathing, and Silver's, suddenly grew heavier, but that didn't affect their fun, yet.

After more thrusts, the two reached their climax simultaneously. "You can.. stop now..." Sapphire said, trying to calm down.

"Okay..." Silver said.

Once calming down, the trainer got up top of each other. They then told each other that they love one another like most couples do. Now they resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
